


Paralyzer

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, This could probably be rated General if not for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry goes to a muggle club looking to pull and finds Draco looking hot enough to start the entire place on fire.





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what my challenge for this little fic is? ^_^

 

When I walked into the club, I couldn't help but feel like I was making a big mistake. Imagine, me, Harry Potter, in a fancy schmancy muggle club. It wasn't exactly a gay bar, but it _was_ a club that tried to cater to what I'd once heard called 'metrosexual,' which apparently meant fluid enough in sexuality that a person could be anything from straight to gay and fit in just fine. I'd tried it at least this once because I was hoping to find someone interesting.

But the only thing I'd found – to my great shock – was _Draco Malfoy_ dancing in a group of sweaty people of both genders. He looked as perfect as ever, of course – the bastard – not a hair out of place nor a drop of sweat on his flushed face. Hands seemed to be wandering rather boldly, and I couldn't tell if anyone was actually with anyone in particular because they were all kissing each other as the mood struck.

I sat at the bar of the oppressively hot club, not knowing what else to do. The place was way too overpriced, in my opinion, but I ordered a Tequila Sunrise anyway and prayed that it would give me the courage – or idiocy, depending on how you looked at it – to at least go out and dance, despite not knowing how. But all I could think was...

_I hold on so nervously, to me and my drink. I wish it was cooling me, but so far has not been good. It's been shitty and I feel awkward as I should._

Sitting at the bar and drinking my drink, I scanned the crowd again. Surely there had to be at least _one_ person here interesting enough to make the visit worth the trouble. I watched a couple dancing; she was short with spiky green hair, minimal breasts that showed fairly clearly through a tight tank top, and muscular arms that I frankly wish I had. He was taller with long light blue hair held back in a pony, a slim and sort of feminine figure, and grace that I'd never have, even if my life depended on it.

After a few minutes of watching them and _still_ not entirely sure I was right about which one of them was male and female – maybe they were both the same gender, but don't ask me which one because hell if I know! Anyway, I tore my eyes off them and looked around again, only to lock eyes with Malfoy. He gave me an interested look, scanning me up and down thoroughly before shaking his head dismissively and looking away.

Taking another sip of my drink, I noticed that he went to stand off to the side of the dance floor next to his friend, erm, Zab something... Zabini! I think. Yeah. Anyway, they had a long conversation, just standing there, and my mind wandered off...

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing since – I thought you and me, well, I am imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place._

Oh shit! That's when it hit me that I was _actually_ attracted to Draco bloody Malfoy _of all people_! Not just attracted to, but suddenly imagining the two of us do things to each other that would make me cringe in embarrassment and murder myself if they ever happened for real. Filthy, dirty, rotten things that I'd never actually done before. Which is not to say I've never shagged, just _not like that!_

That was when I realized that I was staring at him like he was a snake or something that had mesmerized me. I shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bit like a prey animal with no escape.

_Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move, because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you._

Suddenly terrified and not entirely sure why, I nearly gave into the overwhelming urge to flee. But I am a goddamn Gryffindor! I'm NOT going to flee from anyone or anything!

_I hold out for one more drink, before I think I'm looking too desperately. But so far has not been fun; I should just stay home. This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks, that would be cool with me._

I downed my first drink and ordered a second. Once I finished it, I planned to force myself to go out onto the dance floor and invite someone – _anyone_ – to dance. There was actually a bloke that reminded me vaguely of Oliver Wood that kept eyeing me up. Perhaps he'd be patient and teach me a few steps. I glanced over at Malfoy to find that he was studying me covertly, stopping immediately when he noticed that I was staring at him again.

_Well I'm still imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place._

Fuck! I need to get my mind out of the gutter! Why does looking at Malfoy make me think these things???

_Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move, because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you._

I focused on my drink for a moment, debating whether or not I should down it too. Just when I decided that I should – liquid courage and all that – someone stepped in front of me. I looked up, my mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Potter... Looks like you and I might be here for the same reason tonight. So how about it?”

“Er...” I droned uncertainly, not entirely sure he actually had the same thing in mind that I did.

Smirking with those sin filled eyes of his, he covertly cast a spell so that not only could no one hear us, but I couldn't hear anything but him. He then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

“Shall we go somewhere where I can thoroughly fuck you in every way imaginable, and then some?”

I dropped my drink without even realizing it, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him into the right position to snog possessively. Now that it sounded like we were on the same page after all, I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by.

Pulling back, I looked him in the eye. “Your place or my place?”

Smirking again, this time in triumph, he yanked me to my feet and stated. “Mine.”

Which was the shocking start of something I honestly feel may never end. I'm utterly paralyzed and he's my [paralyzer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJk6gZuPKRE).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For a few weeks, maybe even months, every time this song comes up on my playlist, I can't help but think that it seemed like a perfect Harry song talking about Draco, lol. So I decided to challenge myself by turning the song into a fic. In case you missed it, I linked the song to the last word of the story :-D


End file.
